callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-47
The AK-47, which stands for the Russian Автомат Калашникова образца 1947 года; (Kalashnikov automatic rifle, 1947 model), is an assault rifle originally manufactured by Izhmash but now manufactured by various companies all over the world and has become both an icon and the most prolific firearm across the globe. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 can be picked up by the player in single player mode and is the most frequently used enemy weapon of the game by Loyalist forces. It is superior in terms of firepower and penetration when compared to most other rifles in the game, and it keeps an open field of view for spotting other targets nearby, although it suffers more in terms of recoil. It is important to note that the AK-47's recoil is purely visual (as it resets right back on the target before the next shot). The AK-47 is effective at medium range. In single player, the player may occasionally encounter a variant of the AK-47 called the AK-47 Grenadier, a standard AK-47 modified with an under-mounted GP-25 grenade launcher, functioning similarly to the M4A1 with an attached M203 grenade launcher. Oddly, the AK-47 Grenadier has a max ammo of 308 instead of 300. In Multiplayer, the AK-47 can be modified with the Red Dot Sight, ACOG scope, GP-25 Grenade Launcher, and suppressor. One of the flaws of this gun is that attaching a silencer or Red Dot Sight reduces the damage from 30-40 to 20-40, making it considerably worse than other silenced and RDS automatics. Also, the AK-47 has the same sway amount as the M4 and same sway speed as the G36C. Its sway is further reduced when going prone. The AK-47 is also one of six Golden Weapons. Image:ak47_4.png|AK-47 Image:ak47iron_4.png|Ironsights Image:ak47gren_4.png|AK-47 with the GP-25 Grenade Launcher Image:goldak.png|The Golden AK-47 Call of Duty 4 DS Apart from graphics the DS vers Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the AK-47 is modified with Tapco furniture. It also has RIS rails along the base of the handguard and the top of the gun and a unique spiral flash hider/muzzle brake. The sights have been improved by the addition of white dots. The firing of the gun sounds different to that in Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The Ultranationalists still commonly use the AK-47. In multiplayer, the AK-47 is unlocked at level 70, the last level of experience for MP players and when Prestige Mode becomes available, so it may not see much use before players Prestige. This is different from game's prequel, in which the AK-47 was one of the first weapons unlocked. This is most likely due to the low recoil, high power, automatic fire, and quick reload of this rifle. The gun is very effective overall, when used with most attachments. However, most of the sights like the ACOG Scope, Red Dot Sight, and Holographic Sight have part of the iron sight blocking the view. It is also very effective with a Silencer, killing just as fast as using the gun without one in regular matches. The Shotgun attachment is not needed in most matches when Steady Aim is used, due to the fact its hipfire accuracy becomes very good. The rifle is incredibly accurate for the first 2-3 shots while aiming down the sights, with the shot resetting back almost precisely, however it becomes less accurate with small shifts to the side, but mostly vertical climb. Therefore, firing in bursts is advised while fighting at long range. The rifle can kill with two hits at close to medium range, and 2-3 hits at long range with Stopping Power. The AK-47 has idle sway when using any attachment, with the exception of the ACOG Scope. Without attachments it has no sway. The sway is minor, and non-existent while prone. Some people believe the AK-47 does not have enough benefits to justify not entering Prestige Mode immediately, as the SCAR-H is somewhat similar to the AK-47. Another feature is that the AK-47's grenade launcher takes about half the time to switch to as other assault rifles, due to the Grenade Launcher's grip and trigger being gripped at all times. This makes easy to quickly swap to the grenade launcher and fire off a quick shot. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Image:Ak47 6.png|An AK-47 without any attachments File:AK-47_Iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Trivia *The version used in-game has many features of other AK variants, but may have been called the AK-47 as to not cause confusion with players. * Drawings of the AK-47 can be found throughout the OpFor-based Single-player and Multiplayer levels on the walls of certain buildings. * The reload time and the reloading animation are about half a second off, meaning you actually reload before the magazine is even inserted. Players can utilize this fact to reload slightly faster through Reload Cancelling. * In Modern Warfare 2, if the player has an AK-47 equipped with only an ACOG sight and Steady Aim, the AK-47 will have no barrel sway. * The AK-47 has a different fire sound in Modern Warfare 2 and different fire rate compared to the one in Call of Duty 4. * In real life the AK-47 has heavy recoil and relatively poor accuracy compared to other assault rifles as it was not designed for accuracy but for firepower and reliability. The recoil can be ignored if fired on semi-automatic, and the effective range is 270 meters, but it is still substantially less range than the M16. * The appearance of the AK-47 in the Russian forces in 2016 is odd, as the Russian military does not use the AK-47, but the AK-74 and the various models, such as the AK-103, AK-101, AK-74m. Some Spetsnaz forces use the AN-94 and the AK-103. * The AK-47 may be still used in 2016 if some small militias can't buy new items on the black market. But they may be supplied newer equipment by Russia or any other countries who "officially" use new AKs. * The serial number of AK-47 in Modern Warfare 2 is 122874. It can be seen when holding the gun. This may be the birthdate of a developer born on December 28, 1974. * The AK-47 and M16A4, in game, appear to have the opposite bullet penetration abilities. The AK has incredibly high penetration compared to the M16 which has very little. * In Modern Warfare 2, the AK-47 can be seen in every Campaign mission with the exception of No Russian and Just Like Old Times. * In Modern Warfare 2, the wooden part at the front end is changed into polymer, also, it looks less rounded. * The AK-47 in Modern Warfare 2 has a striking resemblance to the AEK-971, a weapon that competed with the AN-94 to become the next Russian service rifle. * When the AK-47 is equipped with the GP-25 grenade launcher in Modern Warfare 2, it is called the "AK-47 Grenadier", rather than "AK-47 Grenade Launcher". This name is similar to the Call of Duty 4 singleplayer versions. * in real life the AK-47 has been equipped with the M203 grenade launcher, but it was tricky to use as, they were never meant to be used together. References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Russian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer